A Digimon Fairytale
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: I was challenged to make this fic, and here we go: TK and Kari get caputred in a book club and are thrown into another dimension contained inside a strange book. Davis is the only one who can save them, but he must find his inspiration whatever it may be.
1. Don't do stories

**CHAPTER ONE**

It had been three years since Maylomyotismon was defeated, and it was all thanks to the Digi-Destined of the world, particularly Davis Motomiya, the brave young goggle-head who wasn't affected by the brain-waves, and helped everyone to believe in their own dreams…

_Actually, Davis did have one secret dream, but continued to convince himself that it would never come true no matter what he did and he disbelieved it whenever he dreamt it. It was no wonder he wasn't affected._

Still, three years passed and both the Digital-World and the real world were at peace, and had ever since remained so… until now!

…

Tai and the other original Digi-Destined were off at college and studying up for their careers. While Except for Cody who was still in middle-school, the others were all in high-school now, but they still saw each other from time to time… especially on weekends when they'd go to the Digital-World for some fun.

TK and Kari were in front of the library when Yolei and Ken, who had been dating for a year, came along. "What's going on here?" Yolei asked motioning at the large crowd.

"It's sign-up day for the new book-club." Kari answered.

She had been persuading the school-council for a while to start a book-club for students who were struggling with homework, or not feeling confident enough to pass exams, even for those who enjoyed reading, and writing stories.

"Hey, why don't you guys sign up?" suggested TK.

Ken and Yolei did sign-up, for Yolei was having a little trouble with her calculus-exams, and Ken… well, for a while now he had been struggling to try and recapture his high IQ from when he was a boy genius, so he could prove to the others and himself that he didn't have to be evil in order to be smart.

He had been studying and cramming a lot, but it only seemed to stress him out even more rather than make him smarter. "Ken you don't have to prove anything." Yolei told him, "We don't care how you pass your exams… just take it easy on yourself."

Ken smiled, "Thanks, but I'd still like to try this anyways."

TK wanted to sign up so he could read more books and gain inspiration to write his own stories one day. After all… he wanted to be a novelist.

After the sign-up, they all headed to their own respective classes, and surprise, surprise, Davis was in the same English/Literature class as Kari and TK, and he gave his usual scowling look as he turned away from them sitting side-by-side.

Kari decided to egg Davis on a little with her "Let's make Davis Jealous" pranks again. "Gee TK… you want some help studying at the book-club after school." she said to TK, and he replied with. "Gee Kari… I'd love to. We can even treat it like a study date."

The two shared a laugh, and a few of the classmates laughed to, but suddenly a paper ball smacked TK right in the face. "Hey!"

Davis tossed a second ball in his hand, "Guess where the next one's going if you two don't knock it off?"

"Davis!" snapped Kari. "That was mean…!"

"You should talk, Kari…" Davis said to her. "When are you two going to quit stabbing me in the back like this?"

"That's enough Davis!" Kari growled at him again. "TK and I are just having fun, there's no need to act like a self-appointed jerk over it."

Davis just turned back around, not caring at all about what she said. _"Man… how could I ever fall for girl like her?"_ he asked himself for what had to be the millionth time. _"All she does these days is try and make me jealous."_

Davis had been trying for a long time put his feelings for Kari aside as he believed she would never want to be his girlfriend… but this was proving to be most difficult as he had a lot of classes with Kari, and when he had to go to group meetings she was always there.

It was as if his heart was trying to tell him, _"Don't let her go!"_ Sometimes Davis was able to see Kari everywhere, even when he had his eyes shut he could still see her. Worse than that, thinking about her, and what he was going to do about it was making it hard for him to concentrate on his school-work… In fact, He got another C-minus on his story-report, where he was supposed to make-up his own story. It was also due to the fact that he wasn't a very good reader. He could read words fine, but he couldn't understand them as easily and how they made sense in stories.

If his marks didn't perk up soon, he wouldn't pass English/Literature.

…

After school, Kari and TK were off to the book-club with Ken and Yolei. "EEE… This is going to be so exciting" Yolei shrieked for joy.

"Easy, Yolei." said Kari.

They passed by Davis on their way to the library and asked if they'd see him there only to realize. "You didn't sign-up?" asked TK.

"No way…!" Davis said. "You know me and books. We're like cereal and water, we don't mix. Besides, if I'm going to fail English, I figure I may as well have fun doing it."

The others couldn't believe what he was saying. "Davis… you realize that without a passing grade in English, you're career options will be limited and seriously impaired." said Ken.

Davis didn't seem to care much about that. After all, what did all that have to do with opening a noodle-cart anyways? "Look… I just can't get into stories, and I don't do books, okay… it's not just Me." and he walked off.

The others stood there for a moment until he was out of sight, and then they carried on to the library. As they walked, Kari began to think that maybe there was more to Davis not wanting to go to the book-club either… and she suddenly began to realize. _"Oh no…I think I made him mad."_

While the others were at the book-club and participating in the many activities there were two sinister looking boys behind the counter nodded at each other and then headed for one of the locked rooms. Once inside, they changed into the forms of two Bakemon.

"You saw it just as I did." said one, "The children of Hope and Light have entered."

The other one nodded, "Phase one of our plan is complete. If our entire operation succeeds, we will be rid of them both for good, and with no Hope and Light left to guard the Digital-World… our forces may once again conquer all."

The two Bakemon laughed sinisterly, and then shape-shifted back into the two volunteers they were imposing, and went back to work.


	2. Trapped!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Davis spent his evening at home, playing video games. Jun thought it was crazy how he could just sit there like that instead of go and find a steady girlfriend. "Honestly squirt, I just don't get you."

Davis looked gruesomely at his sister and said, "Whatever… like I could care any less about finding a girl."

Jun put her hands on her hips, "Really? Not even that girl… what's her name… Carry? I'll bet she would like you if you learned to clean up your act a little."

"Her name's Kari!" Davis snapped, "And I have tried to change, but she doesn't care."

Jun decided to just leave and let her brother be miserable.

As Davis continued to play his game, he really felt upset. It just wasn't fair. He was the bravest, and most unstoppable of the Digi-Destined. He never quit when hope seemed lost, it was his words, and his strength that helped everyone beat Maylomyotismon, and still he was treated as if he was someone else's doormat.

No popularity. No recognition. He still couldn't even impress Kari as she always took TK's side in arguments and rooted him on during gym classes. Who could blame her, he couldn't even make-up a decent story for class… but that was all due to a lack of inspiration.

Even all his great adventures in the Digital-World were all old news; everyone had heard of it before and knew how it went. They needed something new; something that involved more than just battles and excitement.

"_Like maybe even a rescue story?"_ he thought to himself. He had at times before tried to think of one of those old fashioned stories where he was a brave night and rescued Princess Kari from the clutches of evil… but that all had to be scrapped. Even Kari didn't like that idea when he blurted it out loud during the battles with Ken.

Davis' Nintendo guy lost his last life, and he got a "Game Over." He let his control fall and his head fall in shame. "I'm worthless."

_**The next day**_…

Kari looked a little sleepy as if she had been up all night. When TK asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Davis." she said. "I began to wonder why he can't write stories well or find inspiration, and… well… maybe it's because of me."

TK was confused, "You?"

Kari nodded, "Maybe I have been a little hard on him, you know, teasing him a lot, and after all he did for us way back then."

She gazed over at Davis who was tapping his pencil with one hand, tapping his head with the other and queer look of writers-block on his face as he started down at his empty sheet of paper.

TK didn't think so, "I think he's just trying to crave for attention." He said, "Like the time he thought that Veemon Digivolving to Champion would impress you and Gatomon."

Kari giggled slightly, but her mind was then back on Davis and what she could do for him. Sadly, she couldn't think of anything, until it was during a reading session in the book-club that she got an idea.

"Maybe… I can help Davis study, alone."

"What you mean… like a study date?" asked TK.

Kari explained that at least she and Davis would be alone together so maybe he'd cheer up a bit, and she'd try and help him after all the times he helped her and others in graver situations. "Think of it as some sort of repayment."

TK had a feeling it was a good idea, _"Just as long as Davis doesn't try and mess it up."_ he thought silently.

However, as the book-club began to break up, the two boy volunteers asked Kari and TK if they could help out with something in one of the back rooms. Kari and TK agreed, unaware they were walking straight into a trap.

As they walked into the dark room the door behind them slammed shut and was locked tight. Kari and TK both gasped and then candles were lit and they saw two Bakemon appear. "Now, children of Hope and Light, we have you in our grasp." said one of them.

Kari felt frightened, but TK stepped forward. "What do you two want with us?" he demanded to know. "Answer me!"

The two Bakemon sniggered, and then the second Bakemon hovered towards them holding a simple white-book that had no title. "We want the Digital-World." He told them, "But capturing it is impossible with Hope and Light always blocking out evil forces!"

The other Bakemon nodded, and hissed, "So our only option is rid you two from both worlds so that you might never again block us out."

The second Bakemon opened the book wide and a bright light began to flash and Kari and TK began to feel funny as they could feel themselves being sucked into the book. The Bakemon then shut the book tight and laughed wickedly. "They are gone."

"Yes… they are." said the other Bakemon, "You are certain that nothing can ever get them out of there."

The first Bakemon snickered, "There is however one way, but I doubt that they can do it. Even their precious hope and light won't save them from the horrors that await them."

…

TK woke up to the feeling of something tapping its cold nose against him. TK realized it was a horse, and not just any horse. "Pegasusmon?"

"Fancy meeting you here TK." his friend said to him, "So they got you too."

TK was confused and as he tried to get up he felt like he was carrying an elephant on his back, and no wonder, he was wearing a full suit of gold armor, a shield on his left arm and a sword sheathed on his back.

He also looked around and realized that he and Pegasusmon were standing in the wilderness of a forest. "Where am I…?" he wondered.

…

Kari woke up and rubbed her head. "Oh! What hit me?" she said. Then as she got up, she realized she was wearing a blue gown, a pink sparkly tulle scarf, and a silver Tiara on her head.

"Huh?" she gasped, she ran to the nearest door, but it wouldn't open. There was also another door at the other end of the room, and when she ran out, she realized that she was up in the tallest tower of a huge castle. "Oh, no… please don't tell me." she said softly, and then she called out over the miles around. "HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"


	3. Missing, and Misfortune

**CHAPTER THREE**

Pegasusmon told TK everything… about how the Bakemon were trying to rid Kari and TK from the other worlds so that the seals of Hope Light would cease leaving the Digital-World defenseless against dark-forces.

TK thought that was just sick, "But where's Kari…?"

Pegaususmon explained that both he, and Kari… not to mention Gatomon who was also somewhere out there; They were all trapped inside a magical book and were standing in a fairy-tale like world. "I've overheard the Bakemon saying that there is only one way we can escape, but I don't know what it is."

TK sighed, "That's just great. Well I guess first we better find the girls. Then we can figure out how to get out of here."

He got up and walked very awkwardly towards Pegasusmon. "Ow! Man… this armor weighs a ton!" he groaned, and he tried to take some of it off, but no sooner had he finally gotten it off did it reappear back on his body. "Huh?" he tried to remove it again, but it was back on him in an instant.

Whatever this world was, the Bakemon had obviously made it so that whoever entered would be stuck playing their role. It was quite a struggle but the good news was that TK finally managed to get on Pegasusmon's back. The bad news was Peagasusmon didn't seem able to fly. "What's the matter?" asked TK.

Pegasusmon tried all he could, but it was no use. "Sorry TK…" he panted, "But I think that armor you have is heavier than it looks."

TK smacked his head in utter disbelief. "Ouch!" he cried as he then rubbed his sore head from hitting it with his golden-gloves. At least Pegasusmon was able to hold him, and walk too. "Well… I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." TK said. "You ready…?"

Pegasusmon scrapped his front legs in the dirt. "Ready when you are."

TK then kicked Pegasusmon's side gently but firmly, causing him to buck up on his hind legs and take off into the forest with TK yelling, "HI-HO PEGASUSMON… AWAY!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

It was already dark, and Davis had received phone calls from Tai and Matt saying that Kari and TK hadn't returned home yet, and it wasn't like them to be that late, not even if they had gone to the Digital-World.

Davis began to grow worried too when he called Izzy to look into their locations, and Izzy regretted to say that he couldn't locate Kari or TK's D3 signals anywhere, neither in the Digital world or the real world.

This was starting to become serious, and it got even worse the next morning as Kari and TK still hadn't gone home nor did anyone know quite where they were.

Yolei, Ken and Davis met early that morning on their way to school. "We got nothing." said Yolei. "I checked all their favorite hangout places."

"I phoned Cody up, and he never saw theme either." added Ken, "But he agreed to help out in the search when he got the time."

Davis however was looking pretty bummed, "Kari…" he muttered under his breath. "Do you think maybe she ran off because I acted like such a creep the other day?"

Yolei and Ken didn't know how to answer that, but even they knew that Kari wasn't the type to hold a grudge, but it still didn't explain where she or TK were.

All that day they asked people around the school, and they had gotten a little information. Nobody saw them leave the school last night, and nobody saw them come in that morning.

Worse than that, when Davis passed by one of the empty computer classes on his way to lunch, he saw a bright flash of light flare out from one of the computers which served for a Digital-gate. "Huh?"

He walked in just as the little light flashed again and Veemon appeared, looking badly beaten too. "Da… Davish… thank goodnessh." he cried.

"Veemon…?" Davis cried, "What happened to you?"

Veemon weakly explained to Davis that the whole Digital-world was in big trouble as swarms of Bakemon had begun appearing everywhere and hurting many innocent creatures. Even some of the Ultimates and Megas weren't able to fend off all those spooks.

Davis quickly found Yolei and Ken and pulled them out of the cafeteria to hear Veemon's story. "What about Hawkmon?" cried Yolei. "Is he okay…?"

"Yeah, and Wormon too?" added Ken.

Veemon eased their worries telling them their friends were safe with Gennai whoa was at this moment devising ways to ward off the Bakemon, "But the problem sheems to be because of the fact that forshes of Hope and Light have been weakened." he told the others, "And it all started when Patmon and Gatomon had gone misshing."

The others were nearly devastated. "This just keeps getting worse and worse." cried Ken. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do." Davis said, "Find TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon… get them back here and drive those Bakemon out of action."

Yolei and Ken, knew he was right, but sadly neither of them, not even Davis or Veemon knew where to start looking. "IF they aren't in the Digital-World or this world… then where are they?" Yolei asked.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kari had stopped crying out for help a while ago before she had lost her voice. It was pretty lonely up there in the tower, and a bit frightening, well at least there were cute little pigeons that flew up to her. "Aw, how cute." she cooed as one of the pigeons perched on her finger.

So at least she wasn't completely alone, but she still wondered what she was doing in this huge castle for anyways. Then suddenly, there was a knock at the tower door. "Room service…" called a familiar voice.

Kari looked towards the door and saw, "Angewomon…?" walk through push a trolley with a meal on it. "Kari…?" Angewomon said.

Kari then noticed that her friend had thick chains clamped around her arms and legs, and her wings were tied together. "What's going on here?" Kari asked.

Angewomon suddenly looked frightened, and looked around, "Uh… I can't tell you, I was ordered by my master to feed the princess." she said nervously.

"Huh? Master…?" Kari asked all confused. "Wait a minute… I'm a princess? Who's doing all this?"

Suddenly, Angewomon was being shocked by the chains. "AAAH…EEEE…!"

Kari screamed and backed away, and that was when two guards appeared from out of no where, and grabbed onto Angewomon. Then a tall man wearing black armor, a red cape a musketeer-hat and an eye-patch walked in. "You disobedient slave!" he grunted, "I ought to pluck every feather from your wings for your disobedience!"

He snapped his fingers and feathers began to be plucked from Angewomon's wings like magic. "Ouch! Ow! Forgive me master! I beg of forgiveness!" she squealed.

The man motioned for his guards to take her away, and then he walked into Kari's room with a wicked grin on his face. "I hope you didn't have any foolish plots of escaping, my dear Princess." He said to her.

Kari inched away from him., whoever he was, she could tell he was up to no good.

The man licked his lips, "Just think my princess fair, for soon we shall be wed, and rule this kingdom with a force so great that all will tremble before us."

"Be wed…?" Kari asked in shock, "As in… marry?"

"You're speechless I see." the man replied, "Hmm, mm, mm… I do so like my brides when they are shy and giddy." Then he got up and headed for the door, "Just sit back and relax. Only three more days." he blew her a kiss and then locked the door as he left.

"_I have to marry some guy I never met, and rule a kingdom?"_ Kari thought. _"Okay… I'm officially starting to freak out."_


	4. Davis' Discovery

**CHAPTER FOUR**

TK and Pegasusmon had been riding for a while, and along they way, they ran into a pack of wolves that seemed very hungry. So TK was forced to do battle, at least he was able to hop off Pegasusmon so that he could help fight too.

TK however had a bad time fighting due to the fact that he had never lifted a sword before. "Man… this thing's even heavier than this armor!" he groaned, but at least he and Pegasusmon were able to fend off the wolves and then continue on their quest.

Eventually they made it out of the dreary forest. "TK… we have to stop somewhere." Pegasusmon panted, "May I remind you that you're not the only one wearing armor."

TK realized he was right, at least he had gotten used to his own armor and he was able to walk pretty well with it now. "Hey… look up ahead." he said. "Do you see what I see?"

"I see it…" said Pegasusmon. "And I think I believe it."

The path led on to a village up ahead. A poor, and dilapidated looking village, but it did seem to have a populace. There was also a huge castle on further beyond the village. "Let's check this place out." TK suggested, and he and Pegususmon ventured forward.

_**Meanwhile**_…

School was out for the day and it was time for another book-club meeting. Davis and Veemon met up with Yolei and Ken, and still nobody had a clue of where Kari and TK were.

"I have a clue though." Davis said. "I spoke with the principal today and see if I could look at the security tapes from the last few days."

They all walked into the library and Davis showed them a room in the back, but the door was locked. "The video showed that they went into this room, and that they never came out again."

The others couldn't understand how they could've gotten into that room. "Did anyone look inside?" asked Ken. "Maybe they're still in there."

Davis shook his head. "No, they're not. The principal told me that people have searched this room and found it empty, and there's no other way in or out except through this door."

Ken and Yolei weren't sure what to believe. "If Kari and TK walked into that room, they why wouldn't they come out, and then not be in there at all?" asked Yolei.

She and Ken walked off to go search the tapes themselves, but Davis and Veemon stayed behind and noticed the two volunteers walk off into the backroom and leave a set of keys on the desk. "Davish… what are you thinking?" asked Veemon.

Davis clenched his fists, "Veemon… I have to get to the bottom of this." he said, "I got to find out what happened to Kari… and yeah TK too!"

So while no one was watching, he grabbed the keys from the desk and tried some of them on the locked door. He managed to open it, but inside the room there wasn't that much to look at it. Just a few crates, some old chairs and… "Hey… what'sh thish?" Veemon asked about the curious white object near him.

Davis picked it up, "It looks like just a plain ordinary book." he said. He opened it up to try and see what it was about, but no sooner had he opened it did a bright flash of light flare around him and Veemon, and suck them into the book.

The two volunteers returned from the backroom to realize their private room had been broken into and that someone had recently entered their magic book. "We will have to be more careful with our keys." One of them said. "We cannot have people discovering our secret."

His comrade agreed.

_**Meanwhile**_…

"_Davis… Davis… are you okay?" _

Davis awoke to the sound of Ex-Veemon's voice, and saw that it was indeed Ex-Veemon starring down at him. "Davis, you alright?"

Davis shook his head awake. "Man, where am I? And what in the world am I wearing?" he asked as he got up and looked at his reflection upon the lake that lie before him, and saw that his clothing had changed completely.

He was wearing a blue tunic, brown boots, white leggings and sleeves over long brown fingerless gloves. A red cape on his back, and even his ears went all pointed like an elf. "I don't know what this is… but you look cool in that." Ex-Veemon said.

Davis smiled, "Gee, thanks."

He and Ex-Veemon looked around and realized they were a quiet lakeside near a set of tall mountains. "Whoa…" Davis exclaimed, "I think maybe the first thing we should do is get over these mountains?"

Ex-Veemon thought why not, "Hop on then…!"

Davis climbed on his back and the two were off towards the top, where upon their arrival they stopped and got a good view of the entire world around them. Davis almost wished Kari was there to see it with him. "Where could she be? And TK too…"

Ex-Veemon hadn't a clue, then suddenly, "Look…" he said as he pointed down towards the edge of a forest. "I think I see some kind of village down there."

Davis saw it too, "Good going. Let's get down there and check it out."

As they got closer, they began to realize that it was one of those primitive-tribe villages inhabited by Indians. One of them saw Davis and Ex-Veemon touchdown just outside her village and she screamed, and ran for help. "No, no, wait…!" Davis called, "I just want to--" but the next thing he knew, he had a whole gaggle of Indians charging at him with spears and bows and arrows yelling. "Monster!"

"Thief…!"

Davis dashed back to Ex-Veemon, "I don't think we're welcome here!"

Ex-Veemon agreed, and they began to take back off into the sky. The villagers cheered for joy, but suddenly were surrounded a pack of wolves from the forest, and cougars from the mountains, and as the village was primitive their weapons were not strong enough to take on that many savage beasts at once.

Davis and Ex-Veemon saw the whole thing however, and as much as they knew they couldn't trust the villagers, they just couldn't let them get hurt like that. So they swooped back down to the ground, _**"VEE-LASER!"**_ The force of Ex-Veemon's attack caught the beasts' attention. "Hey you overgrown mongrels. Pick on someone your own size!" Davis growled at them.

This angered the beasts, and they all moved in to attack Ex-Veemon with Davis on hi back. Ex-Veemon continued to fire his, _**"VEE-LASER!"**_ and the wolves and cougars were instantly killed, this amazed the villagers greatly.

Suddenly, Ex-Veemon wasn't able to see all around him and the beasts knocked into him causing Davis to fall off his back. "Ah! Ow! Oh, Man!" Davis cried as he rubbed his shoulder, but then he realized that he was surrounded in a ring of cougars and wolves. "Uh, Ex-Veemon…!" he called. "I could use a little help here!"

"Speak for yourself…" said Ex-Veemon as he continued to battle with the pack of beasts that were attacking him. Meaning Davis was on his own. His features suddenly hardened as he stood up proudly, "If there's no way out… then I guess I'll just have to fight for it."

The wolves growled at him with their teeth shinning in their drool, and Davis growled back at them. The cougars hissed, and Davis glared at them angrily. Then as the beasts lunged for him, Davis began to charge for them as well roaring like tiger and aiming his fists ready to punch… and then suddenly… WHAMM! He shot out a pair of fireballs that hit two of the wolves and killed them.

"Huh…?" Davis gasped all confused. He looked down at his hands, "Hey, how did I do that?" His though wave was interrupted by the rest of the wolves and cougars lunging at him, Davis bravely braced for impact, and… POW! The beasts bounced right off of him as if they had hit some sort of magical barrier. Even Ex-Veemon was confused. "Davis… where'd you learn powers like that?" he asked.

Davis looked and checked his body over, "I don't know…" he said, and then he smirked. "But who cares…?" He cracked his knuckles and then went on to continue his battle, killing more of the wolves and cougars alongside Ex-Veemon, and the rest were all sacred away.

Davis and Ex-Veemon slapped each other a high-five, but then the villagers began to approach them again. "Uh oh… I think the welcome wagon's come back for an encore." Davis said.

However, the Indians got down on their knees and bowed before the two. Davis and Ex-Veemon were confused but Davis judged it as, "Well… it's a start."


	5. Believing in legends

**CHAPTER FIVE**

School was getting ready to close and lock up, Yolei met with Ken outside the school. "Ken… have you seen Davis and Veemon anywhere?" she asked.

Her boyfriend looked worried, "I thought they were with you."

The two of them almost looked ready to faint. First TK and Kari vanish, and now Davis and Veemon? How much worse could things get for them?

_**Meanwhile**_…

At the castle, the strange man was sitting in his throne laughing softly yet wickedly as he gazed his reflection in a mirror. "Mirror, Mirror in my hand, who is the handsomest man in the land?" he gestured playfully.

Just then one of his guards came in and whispered stressful news into his ear. "What? A knight in gold armor, and a winged-horse in the town?" he suddenly began to believe that the knight was another one of the many people daring to rescue the princess so that he could not marry her and rule the kingdom. "Call out the guards." he ordered. "Bring him and his mule of a friend… alive!"

The guard nodded, and then rushed off leaving the man to smash his mirror, not worrying at all about superstition. Then using his evil magic he conjured a crystal-ball onto his lap and looked the town over. "No one shall stop me in my conquest for glory and power." He hissed. "Nobody!"

…

TK and Pegasusmon had been walking all over the town, but every person they stopped to question about what was going on in town, he didn't get an answer, everyone just starred at him. Soon, it felt like every eye in the town was looking upon him.

"What are they starring at?" TK asked.

"I don't know…" said Pegasusmon, and then he made a connection as he looked around town. "TK… haven't you noticed something? There doesn't seem to be any other knight characters in the town anywhere. Not one."

The two looked everywhere, and could see nothing but dilapidated buildings, poor beggars, and widowed mothers with their children, but no knights, and hardly any weapons at all. _"What kind of a place is this?"_ TK thought. _"Don't they realize how defenseless they are?"_

Suddenly, the sound of trumpets tooting near the main gates of the town sent all the people running like crazy, heading for their houses and locking all the doors and windows. "What's going on?" asked Pegasusmon.

"I don't but--" TK tried all he could to question those who ran past him. "Hey you… what's going on? Hey wait a minute!" but no one answered him and soon the entire town square had gone completely silent.

Just then, one door opened and old man stuck his head outside. "Hey you there…!" he called to TK and Pegasusmon. "Get yourselves over here, hurry!"

TK and Pegasusmon moved closer to the old man's shop. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?" TK demanded, but the old man simply kept ushering the two inside his huge shop, and no sooner had he shut the door did several soldiers come riding in on horses.

TK overhears them saying that they are looking for a man in gold-armor, and his winged-horse. Soon, the men left assuming that TK had fled the town, not bothering to even search the houses and shops.

The old man checked outside and sighed in relief that the men had gone. "I apologize for dragging you both in here like this, but if I hadn't you would have been in great danger."

"Danger… from what?" asked Pegasusmon.

The old man sat the boys down, and told the sad story about how once their kingdom was at peace, and great harmony; under the watchful eye of their good king. Everything was running lovely until the arrival of the evil _Black-Barron; _a greedy usurping grouch of a character that possessed terrifying powers.

The Barron had killed the king, and took his place as ruler of the kingdom. With his greedy might, he robbed all the money from the town, changing everyone into the mess before that was now present. "We now know nothing but fear, and darkness."

TK clenched his fists tight, that was all he needed, another evil creep picking on poor innocent people. "Hasn't anyone ever tried to stop that guy before?" he asked.

The old man nodded, "Many have tried… but none have succeeded." he answered. "The Barron's power is too much for any knight to handle. I doubt that even you yourself may be able to rescue the princess."

"Princess…?" asked Pegasusmon.

The old man explained that the King's daughter was all that remained. As long as she lived, the kingdom would never truly belong to the Barron. "But the Barron has her locked up within the castle, and he plans to marry her so that he may be crowned as the new king and then our Kingdom is doomed for all time. For once a King has been crowned, nothing, absolutely nothing can dethrone him."

TK and Pegasusmon had heard enough. "I say we go after his Barron." TK said.

"What…?" exclaimed the old man.

"Yes…" said Pegasusmon, "There has to be someway to beat him."

The old man suddenly remembered, "Well... there may be only one way, but am uncertain if either of you have what it takes." he told them. "Legend has it, that there is only one thing the Barron himself is powerless against, but none of us knows just what that one thing is."

TK and Pegasusmon sighed irritably, but nevertheless they had to go for it, and try to help everyone in this town. "Sorry, Kari…" TK thought, _"I'll find you somehow, but this is far more important."_

He and Pegasusmon then rode off for the castle, almost completely unaware of the horrors that awaited them.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis and Veemon had been invited into the Indian village, and were treated to some hot food as payment for ridding their lands of the wolves and cougars. Their chief dubbed them as honorary members of their village. "You show great courage, strangers." he said. "Perhaps you are the ones legends speak of."

Davis and Ex-Veemon looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean legend?" asked Davis.

The chief began to explain how legend had it that in the strange world they sat in, anyone who possessed vast amounts of courage, and one who believes in the story, would be gifted with powers able to pierce the darkest of evil.

"Wait! This is a story?" asked Ex-Veemon.

Davis waved his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa… hold up. Lets me get this straight" he said. "This… is a story. Yeah, sure I'll by that… but are you saying that I'm _this legendary guy_ you say, who believes in the story?"

The chief nodded, "There can be… no doubt." he said. "You have power… you will end this story the right way… you and only you save us all."

All the other Indians cheered for joy, but Davis and Ex-Veemon had no idea what to think of now. _"Believe in stories… me?"_ Davis thought, _"Something tells me this won't go as planned."_


	6. Dangers and Dragons

**CHAPTER SIX**

TK and Pegasusmon finally reached the castle, but they couldn't seem to find anyway in. No drawbridge, no gate… absolutely nothing… but they could hear a voice calling _"TK…!"_

"Did you hear something?" TK asked.

Pegasusmon nodded, "It sounds like, someone called from way up there." He said motioning to the top of the tallest tower. "Wait… TK look!"

"TK…! Pegasusmon…!" There was Kari waving her tulle-scarf down at them. "Hey… up here!"

"Kari!" called TK.

Kari was delighted to see them both, but suddenly she was grabbed by the Barron's guards and dragged into the castle. "Kari…!" TK shouted. He quickly hopped off of Pegasusmon, "Quick go up there!"

"Right…!" and Pegasusmon flew up to the tower and was about ready to get at the guards when suddenly, _**"CELESTIAL ARROW!"**_ Angewomon appeared from over the walls and shot at him causing him to fall inside where the evil Barron had him hauled away. "Heh, heh, heh… quite the catch of the day." he snickered. "Make sure the Princess is brought to me… and the knight too."

All his minions nodded and headed off.

TK couldn't believe that Angewomon did that, but before he could question her, some magical force was pulling her back inside the castle against her will. He immediately realized that this was the work of that evil Barron, and he had to be stopped. "If I can find a way in…" TK said to himself.

Just then, the wall he was standing next to began to rumble and shift aside revealing a secret entrance. TK was amazed at how it all was happening so fast, but it was pretty dark inside the castle, he could barely see a thing. He pulled his sword out, and gulped hard. "Here goes…" he said trying to be brave as he wandered inside.

A few steps in and torches began to light up illuminating the darkness, but that's when TK heard a scrapping sound and when he looked round, "Hey, they door!" it had snapped shut tight and he was locked inside. "Swell… what next?" He got his answer when he could hear the sound of footsteps heading his way, and many guards began to pop up from every corner, "I had to ask!"

A great battle had commenced, and TK was barley able to defend himself. He did manage to knock several of the guards out, but there were just too many for him to handle alone, and so he ran for it.

After the guards ran off in search for him TK had no clue of where he was going. How was he supposed to find Kari, Pegasusmon… or anyone in such a huge castle?

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis and Ex-Veemon, after being guided by the Indians as where to go, they had been soaring through the skies for a while now. "I can't see any castle anywhere." Ex-Veemon said. "You see anything Davis…?"

Davis shook his head, "Nothing… just forests, and fields… but no castle." Then suddenly, he caught a glimpse of something heading straight towards them. "Ah... Uh…but I do see something new."

"What… is it the castle?" asked Ex-Veemon.

Davis shook his head, "No… I don't think it's a castle… because castles aren't _green, _they don't have _wings _and they defiantly don't _breathe fire!"_

Ex-Veemon looked down and saw a huge green and scaly creature soaring right for them growling and breathing fire. "DRAGON…!"

He dodged the Dragon's fiery breath just as it came at them. The end of Davis' cape steamed a little, but wasn't damaged, "Dude! That was too close!"

"Look!" cried Ex-Veemon, "It's coming round again!"

This Dragon was obviously looking for a fight and wasn't willing to give up until one side was defeated. "Davis… quick…! Drive it away with your powers."

Davis tried, but this time, nothing happened. "Davis… what's wrong?"

Davis kept trying, but still nothing happened, "I don't know!" he cried, "How do I use those powers again?"

Ex-Veemon's eyes widened, "You don't remember how?"

Before Davis could answer, the Dragon attacked again, shooting out dozens of fireballs instead of one giant flare; Ex-Veemon flipped, spun around, and side-stepped, anything at all to dodge those fireballs. "You may not be able to use your powers… but I can still use mine." he said, _**"VEE-LASER…!"**_

The energy hit the Dragon's chest full force, but didn't even leave a mark against those brass-like scales, and only made it angrier. "Uh-oh…! Not strong enough!"

Steam shot out from the Dragon's nose and it charged in for another attack, but instead of breathing fire, or anything, it whammed right into Ex-Veemon causing Davis to fall off his back. "DAVIS…!"

"EX-VEEMON…!" Davis cried as he plummeted to the ground below.

Ex-Veemon swooped down and caught Davis safely, but the Dragon was closing in on them, and Ex-Veemon hadn't any ideas left. Davis however was thinking deeply of what could've happened dif he had hit rock bottom. He'd die, and then he'd never be able to find TK and Kari and get them out from this world.

_The Dragon then breathed his most powerful flare ever…_

Davis looked up with his eyes full of fire. "I have to save them… I have to save Kari especially!" Davis roared as loud as the Dragon did, thrust his arms forward and POW...! He shot a huge burst of energy that not only negated the flames of the Dragon's breath, but actually pierced right through it and struck the Dragon in the chest and shot out through its back.

The Dragon cried in pain as it fell back-faced down to the ground and exploded in a ball of fire much to Ex-Veemon's amazement. "Davis… how did you do that?"

Davis wasn't sure, "I was thinking about how much I want to save Kari and TK that… it just happened." He also realized that he was thinking about the exact same thing when he beat the wolves and cougars.

"That's what that chief-dude meant." replied Davis. "My powers are somehow strengthened by my heart and courage."

He then tried it out on some of the clouds; thinking about how much he wanted to save the others, and sure enough he shot out energy blasts that evaporated the clouds into nothing. "All right…!"

"Good job Davis…" said Ex-Veemon. "We might just be able to get the others and find our way out of here yet."

Davis nodded, and then the two of them set back off in search for the castle they were looking for… unaware of what was already going on…

…

TK had been wandering around the castle for a long while, and by this point he was cornered, and captured by the guards and brought before the evil Barron in his throne-room where Pegasusmon was chained and shackled to a strong wall. Angewomon was scrubbing the filthy floors, and Kari was tied by her hands to the Barron's throne. "TK…!" she cried.

The Barron approached him and lifted his head, "Welcome to my castle." he said while grinning wickedly. "It isn't very often that I have guests since the people know better than to challenge me. Ha, ah, ah, ah…"

TK struggled in the guard's grips. "Look… I don't know who you are, or what's going on here, but Kari and I have done nothing to you, and neither have our Digimon. So you better let us go!"

The Barron laughed, "Let you go? Never…" he said, "Not when I am only a short time away from marrying the princess and gaining complete control over the entire Kingdom."

While he continued to speak to TK, Kari began t feel her ropes growing loose. She carefully struggled so as not to be scene, and soon the ropes snapped and she began to run off. "Guards… Seize the girl!" the Barron ordered, but Kari managed to escape into the castle.

The Barron knew however she wouldn't go far and leave her friends behind. Also, the Barron decided to unleash a few of his secret weapons against Kari to bring her back. "Hmm, mm, mm… careful Princess."


	7. Enter if you dare!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Davis and Ex-Veemon finally found the poor, hungry city the Indians had referred him to; _"Follow path to miserable city… there you find dark castle, where princess of destiny awaits."_ And now they were touching down just at the foot of the castle walls. "Kari and TK are in here…?" Davis asked. "How do we get in?"

Ex-Veemon tapped on the wall, "This rock must be several layers thick." he said, "I don't think my laser can cut through this."

Davis tried blasting the rock, but even his powers did nothing. "There's got to be a way in somehow." And just then, the secret door on the wall opened wide. "Well… there's out ticket in." said Ex-Veemon.

Davis looked down inside the dark castle. "Man… this is almost like on my video-games." he said as he climbed in with Ex-Veemon behind him. Once they were both in, the door snapped shut, and torches magically room lit up.

"Well… I guess there's no turning back now." said Ex-Veemon. "Now what do we do?"

"That's easy; go find Kari and TK." answered Davis, only he really didn't know which way to go, or what path to take. The castle was so big, "They could be anywhere."

Davis tried the first door he saw, and a soon as he opened it, SPLUT… something slimy and green hit him right in the face. "Aw… yuck!" he groaned as he wiped his face clean with his cape.

Ex-Veemon held in a small laugh, but quickly lost the attitude when Davis gave him a look! "Maybe I should try a door…" Ex-Veemon suggested, and he chose a door that was right next to him, "This might lead us out of here…" but when he opened the door "Hey… wh-wh-WHOA…AAAH!" a strong gust of wind had thrown him back against the wall. "UGH…! Or maybe not…"

They immediately began to think that whoever was behind all this craziness had set up so many challenges to discourage anyone from wanting to enter. "Well… whoever it is, they're not going to scare me away." Davis said proudly. "We just have to keep trying."

"Yeah…!" added Ex-Veemon.

The boys kept trying more doors. So many false entrances, so many unexpected surprises, but they just kept going. Until finally… Davis opened a door and found another passage leading to another level of the castle. "Hey… Ex-Veemon, over here…"

The boys walked through and out of the door maze, and suddenly, "Davis, look up there."

Davis looked up and saw a familiar girl wearing a blue gown dashing across the upper-floor. "Kari…! Hey, Kari…!"

Kari stopped and looked down, "Davis…!"

Ex-Veemon flew Davis up to her level, and Kari actually hugged Davis tight. Davis almost completely lost all other feelings in him, as Kari never hugged him before. He hugged her back, "Kari, are you okay?" he asked. "Where's TK…?"

Kari explained what was going on, how she was a princess and being forced into an unwanted marriage that would bring the whole kingdom noting but years of torture and fear. "Man, talk about a major bummer." said Davis.

"So what do we do to get out of here?" asked Ex-Veemon.

"We'll worry about that later…" replied Davis, "First we got to find TK and the others."

Kari was surprised to hear Davis say that. Usually he would do almost anything to get at least one minute alone with her, but here he was thinking about others instead of just himself… _"Just like he did… before, at other times."_ she thought to herself referring to all the times Davis preferred to risk his life to save everyone not caring at all if he was outmatched.

"Uh… Kari…" Davis called to her, "Sorry to wake you up, but can you please tell us where TK is already?"

Kari snapped out of her chain of thoughts, "This way…" she answered while leading the boys down the hallway, "…And be careful! The guards are still looking for me."

She led them down one hallway after another, but Davis was starting to wonder if Kari even knew where she was going at all, but someone did… and that someone was that Baron…

He was watching them through his crystal ball in his throne room. "So, it seems we have another intruder on our hands." he muttered to himself. "Well… perhaps it's time that _I_ joined the hunt. Hmm, mm, mm…" and he ran off to join his minions in the manhunt.

…

Kari was still leading the boys deeper into the castle, and she wasn't able to run very fast because of her dress slowing her down. "How are people supposed to run in these things?" she wondered.

"I don't know…but you sure look pretty in that." Davis said, but Kari took it the wrong way by saying, "Oh what… you don't like the way I usually dress?"

Davis felt like he had come face to face with a cobra. "What are you talking about? I was just trying to compliment you."

"So what… you've always tried to compliment me just to impress me, and--" Kari suddenly gasped, but as Davis tried to protest Kari quickly spun him around to see that a huge executioner, in a black-mask and armed with a huge mace, lunged for them. "Look out!" Davis cried as he shoved Kari out of the way.

The executioner growled angrily and continued to swing his mace all over the place with such brute force that he chipped the very walls. "Kari, stay behind me." Davis said, and he began to fire his energy shots at the executioner, much to Kari's amazement that he had powers in this story.

However, the executioner was unlike anything they had faced so far, and he used his mace to deflect the attacks away from him. Dais kept trying, but the executioner wouldn't stand down. "Man, what is wrong with these powers?" Davis yelled at his fists. He believed hard in wanting to save the others just like he was told, but still it wasn't enough.

The execution had had his fill of all this, but just as he began to charge for him and Kari Ex-Veemon swooped in and grabbed him, and struggled to keep him in his grip. "Run, guys… run!" he cried.

"But Ex-Veemon--" cried Davis.

"Don't talk… RUN!!"

Kari and Davis then headed for a nearby door just as the executioner broke free, and guards began to rush in from all corners. Ex-Veemon fought off bravely, but in the end he was just no match for that many foes at once.

Worse than that, Kari and Davis managed to avoid the guards, but as the turned another corner, Kari was grabbed by the Baron. She screamed.

"Kari!" Davis cried.

"Stand back boy!" the angry Baron growled, "The story is finished."

"You let her go right now before I--" and before he could finish his sentence, Davis got caught by more of the guards. "Davis, No!" cried Kari.

"Going down…" the Baron hissed, and he snapped his fingers, opening a trap-door in the floor. The guards tossed Davis inside. Davis slide down a massive slide, and ended up trapped in a dungeon below. "Oh no… I must be further away than ever now." he groaned.

The door was unlocked, and there were no guards nearby, but Davis wasn't sure if escaping was the right thing to do. Both Ex-Veemon and Kari had been captured, which meant that he was now completely alone to face the more powerful monsters that lay ahead of him, but how could he face such nightmares if he still didn't understand how his own power worked.

Still, keeping in mind that he was told to be the only one who could save everyone, and help escape from the book. This was no time to back down.


	8. Make it happen Davis

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It was already dark in the real world, and Izzy had reported that the situation in the Digital-World was growing far worse. Luckily, Tai and his gang were able to enter the Digital-World on free time, and began to do battle with all the Bakemon that covered the Digital-world, but as long as Hope and Light continued to remain down, the Bakemon would never stop coming.

For each one Tai or any other group member destroyed, there were always two more waiting to take it's place. "We can't keep up like this much longer. Find the others… NOW…!" Ken said as he read Tai's latest email.

Yolei never felt so scared and helpless in her life. For the first time ever, she realized how much Kari and TK's crests… not to mention Davis' super fighting spirit were needed so badly. "There's only one place left we haven't checked." Yolei said. "In that locked room at the library."

She grabbed Ken's arm and began to pull him along. "But Yolei… the school's bound to be closed by now!" Ken said to her.

"I don't care…" snapped Yolei. "We've got to get to the bottom of this somehow."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis was pacing round his open cell in the dungeon still trying to figure out how to bring himself to full power. As it was explained to him; _one who possess vast amounts of courage, and one who believed in the story would be able to set things right_…

Davis had the courage; believing strongly in saving his friends, but still… "How am I supposed to _believe in a story?"_ he asked allowed, "GAAH… I never liked reading my video-game manuals that much."

"Sounds like someone's lacking inspiration." said a voice from the door. Davis looked up and saw Angewomon standing out in the corridors with a broom. _Obviously she had been ordered by that evil Baron to sweep the whole castle like the slave she was._

"What do you mean?" Davis asked her.

Angewomon explained to Davis that he was lacking inspiration, meaning he had nothing to think about to help him come up with ideas. "You do play video games, but those only give you very little things to work with." She said to him, "Don't you have anything else that really gets you thinking."

Davis shook his head, "Nah… I never had much of a knack for writing." he said. "All I'd ever come up with were kiddy stories where I'd be the knight and Kari the princess… yadda-yadda… blah-blah-blah… pretty corny huh?"

Angewomon had to admit, "Yes, it is… and I wouldn't be surprised that you'd think that way about Kari and yourself… but that is a great idea."

Davis felt confused. "What? Get real!" he said. "Those stories are just baby-talk, and fantasies that won't come true."

Angewomon shook her head, "Wrong Davis…"

She explained to him that it didn't matter what a story was like, as long as it made sense and that if it had a great plotting. In Davis' case, it would be an adventure where he'd risk his life to save the girl of his dreams… "Davis… I think you're inspiration is closer than you think it is." replied Angewomon. "I doesn't matter what other people may think. If you think it's good enough for you… then you can't give up."

Davis began to realize that she was right, but before he had a chance to thank her or anything, Angewomon's chains began to shock her again. She cried and screamed in pain, and then she vanished into thin air, obviously being punished by the Baron for consulting with a prisoner.

"Angewomon…!" Davis cried. "STOP IT!" he called loudly. "LEAVE HER ALONE…!"

Angewomon looked as though she was going to explode in a ball of fire. "UGH…! BURNING IT HURTS!" she screamed.

Davis' anger was boiling inside of him. This was _Kari's _Digimon being hurt, and Davis began to think how bad Kari would feel if Angewomon was destroyed in a world where she couldn't reconfigured. Ideas began to soar through his mind the more he though about Kari… "I SAID… LEAVE… HER… ALONE…!" he roared as his powers began to flare up brighter than ever before, and he managed to break the chains off of her.

Angewomon gasped in relief and in shock that Davis was able to actually set her free. "Davis… you did It." she cried. "You believed in your own stories."

Davis looked down at his hands and thought deeply, "I did…?" he asked, and then he realized. "I did!" He finally discovered that no matter how much he would try and hide it, his friends were his inspiration… especially Kari, who by far inspired him the most.

He now discovered his full power. "I'm ready…" he told Angewomon who offered him a fast ride up to the throne room. "I'm going to end this story the right way."

…

Up in the throne room, both Ex-Veemon and Pegasusmon were shackled and chained to the walls, and TK was locked in a cage hanging from the ceiling, unable to reach his weapons, or break free.

All the guards and the executioner were all gathered around to witness their master ready to take the Princess, Kari, as his wife immediately. The Baron was laughingly deeply as he moved near his throne and was ready to crown Kari, replacing her silver tiara with a mighty golden crown and claim her as his wife… thus sealing his power over the land.

Kari was unable to move or go anywhere, and the crown was only just centimeters from her head when, "Freeze…!" called a voice. Everyone turned and saw Davis standing along side Angewomon at the entrance to the throne room.

"Davis…! Angewomon!" cried Kari.

"Hey, way to go Davis…" added TK.

The Baron however was not impressed, as he turned and starred gruesomely and said, "Don't be a fool, boy! You've lost!"

Davis stepped forward, "Look… I still don't know what this is all about, and I don't know who you are." He sneered. "But even if this is a story or not, if it's fight you're looking for, you're messin' with the wrong dude… because when it comes to battles that concern peoples lives… I NEVER LOSE!"

"Kill him…!" ordered the Baron. The Executioner growled and moved forward to attack, but Davis blasted him right in the heart with a power-zap, and the executioner was digitized.

"He did it…" Pegasusmon muttered in amazement. "He took out the Baron's most powerful henchmen."

All the guards were angered by this and tried to gang-up on Davis, but with his powers, Davis digitized them all in only a few shots. Soon, the room was nearly empty.

"Alright, Davis…" cried Ex-Veemon.

Davis smiled at the others, "Is it over…?" he asked.

Kari smiled but then, "Davis, watch out!"

Davis turned just in time as the Baron cast a barrier that pinned Davis to the walls. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! The story isn't over unless all the characters die. Heh, heh, heh… and I'm still here."

Davis just lay there, stuck to the wall unable to move or defend himself. "Davis no!" cried Kari. "Come on, man! You can't quit on us now!" added TK.

The Baron approached Davis slowly with the executioner's mace in his hand, plotting to kill Davis. "You should read the story, boy… unless you know how it ends." he hissed. "Heh, heh, heh…!"

Davis looked through the barrier at Kari and finding more inspiration helping him to believe, "But this isn't just _a story_…" he said to the snickering Baron. "This is _my story_… and when it's my story…"

His body suddenly began to glow with a mystical light as the barrier around his ceased, and the Baron was shocked. "When it's my story… I can change the ending." Davis said.

The Baron was backing away from Davis as he tried to blast him with all his own powers, but Davis had finally unleashed his full and true magic, and the Baron's powers were useless. "No…!"

Davis had the Baron trapped as the man fell down into his throne and Davis poised his finger at him like a gun. "You… are… outta' here!"

"No…" cried the Baron and Davis fired right at the Baron's body causing him to slowly digitize. "AAA-AAAAAH…!" He was gone, and all the prisoners were set free. Also, the spell cast over the land had lifted…

The people in the towns got all their goods, and money back, the forests no longer thrived with man-eating monsters. Once again, peace was regained.

Davis shared a hug with the girls and high-fives with the guys. Kari even pecked Dais' cheek. "Davis you did It." she said to him.

"It's all over…" added Angewomon.

Suddenly, the world around the friends began to go dark as the world around them disappeared, and they all seemed to plummet into the blackness.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Somehow, Yolei and Ken managed to get in the school, and into the library. Now they were both readying themselves to rush into the locked door and hopefully break it down. "Okay… ready Ken…"

Ken nodded, "On three!"

"THREE!" they both yelled, and they rushed for the door, and just as they neared it and braced for impact the door flew wide open causing them both and the other five to collide into each other and pile in a mess on the floor… CRASH!

"Ooh…"

"Ouch…!"

"Glad… to see… you guys…" Yolei mumbled from the bottom of the pile, but no one answered her.


	9. End of the story

**CHAPTER NINE**

In the Digital world, the army of Bakemon was gaining up on all the Digi-Destined. Their Digimon had finally run out of power and could fight no longer. Agumon continued to try his _**"PEPPER-BREATH!"**_ but the Bakemon were just too strong.

"Insolent pests." the leader hissed. "For years we have suffered at the hands of you rotten kids and your Digimon, and now the tables have turned."

Tai did his best to hide his fear, but he really didn't know what he or anyone else could do now. "I think this is it you guys."

"Yeah… nice knowing ya." added Matt.

Everyone braced for their gruesome end, when suddenly, "Hold it right there!" called a voice. Everyone turned and saw Davis, Kari and TK… Ken and Yolei were there too and so was Cody.

All of the DNA Digimon, Imperialdramon-Fighter mode, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon. Were armed and ready to charge.

"Hey, most excellent timing, guys…" called Tai.

The Bakemon leader however couldn't believe his eyes. "How did you all escape from the book?" he wondered. "No matter… you're too late anyways. Nothing can stop us now."

"_That's what you think, bucko."_ Growled Imperialdramon. _"Ready guys…?"_

"_Yeah…!"_ cried Silphymon.

"_Let's do this…"_ added Shakkoumon.

The battle was on…

_If We Take Our Time,  
And We Stick Together,  
Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
And If We Try,  
Now and Forever,  
No Matter Comes Next,  
We'll Be Okay._

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together._

"_**POSITRON LASER…!"**_

"_**STATIC-FORCE…!"**_

"_**SHAKKOU-BEAM…!"**_

The Bakemon were already losing so many of their followers and minions at the mercy of those three Digimon, and while they were battling and distracting the Bakemon. "Kari… TK… now's your chance." called Davis.

Kari and TK nodded at each other, and ran up to the top of the tallest hill. They held their arms up high, and looked deep inside themselves to reactivate the power of their crests.

_And We Realize,  
What's On the Surface,  
Ain't Picture Perfect,  
But That Don't Mean A Thing.  
One Thing I Know,  
Is There's A Purpose,  
And Like The Circus,  
We're Hanging From The Rings._

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together.  
Together._

Kari and TK began to glow, and beams of light shot straight up into the sky penetrating the dark clouds. "Hey… it's working!" cried Ken. "The Bakemon are starting to retreat."

The Bakemon, being ghost Digimon of darkness, couldn't stand bright shiny places, so all of them retreated from whence they came but the two leading Bakemon stayed behind.

_One, Two, Three!_

_If We Take Our Time,  
And We Stick Together,  
Everything We Do Will Go Our Way.  
I Have No Doubt,  
This Situation,  
Then We'll Enjoy Another Day._

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together.  
Together._

"Give it up, you two!" growled Davis.

"Never!" shouted one of the Bakemon.

"If we are to fail, at least we shall get rid of you…!" growled the other, and the two of them began to charge straight at Davis. None of the Digimon moved in to help him, and Davis just stood where he was.

"Davis… get out of there!" shouted Tai. "What do you think you're doing?" but Davis still didn't move.

Davis waited until the last moment, and just as the Bakemon were ready to hit him hard. "It's story time!" Davis shouted as he whipped out from behind his back, _the book,_ and he opened it wide.

The two Bakemon gasped, and screamed as they were sucked in…

_Let's Kick It Up!  
Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Now There's no Tomorrow!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!  
Let's Kick It Up!  
Together._

Davis then slammed the book shut, and the Bakemon were gone.

_Together._

_**The next day**_…

The Digital-World was completely restored to normal, and the crests of Hope and Light were back in business keeping the place safe. As for the book, everyone decided to give it to Gennai so he could make sure that it would never cause any problems again.

"You guys actually went _inside_ that thing?" Cody asked. "What was it like in there…?"

"Meh, the usual stuff…" Davis said sounding cocky, "Wolves and Cougars, fire breathing Dragons… a crazed dude with a mustache… but hey, I took care of them."

Kari and TK were very thankful towards Davis, but Davis was also thankful towards them too. "You guys helped figure out what was wrong with me... now I know what to do when I can't think straight."

"That's great, Davis…" said TK.

"So…?" Kari asked.

"So what…?"

"So… will you sign up for the book-club?"

Davis thought it over, and decided. "Okay…" he said as he got on one knee, bowed to Kari and kissed her hand, "Anything for you… Princess fare."

Kari giggled, and the others shared a soft laugh, even TK. "Some things just never change." he said.

_**Author's notes**_:

_**I was challenged to make a fic like this, and I did it.**_

_**Now, I ask that none of you get any ideas of challenging me with other fics, because I do have other fics I want to write, but won't be able to if I get loaded down so much, because with the Dakari King… (Fictionally of course)… "Honor comes before any joy."**_


End file.
